Hunger Pangs
by Questionable Decisions
Summary: Shizuo is hungry. Izaya is unhelpful. Shizuo is even more unhelpful in return. (Shizaya)
1. Candy Bars

"The hell are ya doin' here, flea?" Shizuo struggled to contain his rage, staring fixedly at the nuisance the had decided to make its home on his couch. The blond's eye twitched when he received nothing but a noncommittal shrug in response. Oh, so that's how it was going to be. The bodyguard's blood boiled. He knew that the other was merely trying to rile him up, but he didn't care. It had been a long day, he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and Shizuo was by no means pleased to see Izaya Orihara. Particularly in _his_ apartment.

With long strides, he covered the distance between them, until he stood over the source of his current consternation. "Get out. Now." Shizuo glared angrily, his words met with not so much as a twitch. Izaya seemed entirely at home and relaxed, sprawled out as if he owned the place. Finally, the brunet opened his eyes lazily, meeting the bodyguard's choleric gaze head on. Izaya stretched with a self-satisfied smirk, enjoying the growing ire he could see on Shizuo's face with each second that he delayed.

"Shizu-chan! Is that any way to speak to your wife?" After speaking, Izaya knew that all he had to do was sit back and wait. Shizuo was a ticking time-bomb, ready to go off at any second, and the smug brunet had just lit the fuse. The blond was already spluttering indignantly, and if prior experience meant anything, he was right on the precipice and about to careen towards violence and yelling. While Izaya definitely enjoyed Shizuo's extreme reactions, it was even more fun to throw him off balance.

Just as the blond opened his mouth, fully prepared to launch into a paradigm of pure fury, Izaya stood up and abruptly connected their lips. With Shizuo taken aback as he was, it was a simple matter for the brunet to shove his clever tongue into the other's mouth. It certainly wasn't the first time that they had found themselves in this particular situation, yet that didn't mean that Izaya liked it any less. Shizuo was shocked, yes, but he wasn't unresponsive; automatically kissing back after so much practice with the finer details of the brunet's particular brand of oral communication.

Now that his brain had finally caught up, the bodyguard made an effort to reclaim the territory that Izaya had just invaded, going so far as to attempt an attack on the other's mouth as well. As their tongues fought back and forth and their lips melded together perfectly, Shizuo was forced to reassess his initial interpretation of the situation. Maybe have the flea here wasn't as bad as he had thought... The blond's rather charitable train of thought was cut short when he felt Izaya inexplicably pull away, pressing something into his hand. Shizuo stood, thrown completely off-balance, metaphorically speaking, for the second time in the very short span of five minutes, all due to Izaya Orihara. When he regained some of his faculties, the first action that came to mind was angrily yelling, "what the fuck?" And so that's what he did.

An amused Izaya laughed as he made his way into Shizuo's kitchen, tossing a casual, "you just looked so hungry, Shizu-chan," over his shoulder. Highly aggravated, Shizuo looked down at the now slightly-crushed object in his hand. For all his troubles, it seemed that he had only gotten a Snickers bar. And it wasn't even a decent amount of food, Fun Sized his ass. But he was very hungry, and wouldn't neglecting it out of anger be letting that flea win?

He ate the candy bar.


	2. Milkshakes

_**What rhymes with retaliation? Dehydration, of course. In which Shizuo gets his revenge.**_

* * *

Izaya had known something was off before he had even entered his office. In his business it was important to be observant, and the brunet was the very best at what he did, after all. So when he had seen Namie smirking at him as she was leaving for the day, the information broker was understandably suspicious. However, he didn't bother _asking_ her about it, lest someone get the ludicrous idea that there were some things he didn't have knowledge of; especially information pertaining to his own building.

When Izaya opened the doors to his office, the source of Namie's smugness became immediately apparent. By some universal joke, an idiotic blond had found his way into _Izaya's_ chair. What's more, aforementioned simpleton had his filthy shoes propped up on _Izaya's_ desk and was filling _Izaya's_ nice clean air with smoke. Looking entirely too satisfied with himself, Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled loudly. "Betcha didn't expect to see me here, louse. Did ya?"

Just looking at the stupid grin plastered across the bodyguard's face irked Izaya. Particularly because he _hadn't_ anticipated Shizuo's presence, and it wasn't like the broker to let someone one up him. However, the idiot didn't need to know that he'd done just that. Regaining his composure, which had never slipped noticeably, Izaya smirked patronizingly. "Of course I knew you'd be here! You've kept me waiting so long, Shizu-chan," he simpered.

With a great deal of pleasure, Izaya watched Shizuo's face fall as disappointment took over. It was disgusting how much the brute looked like a reprimanded dog, the brunet thought with a laugh. He could practically see ears and a tail drooping as Shizuo stubbed out his cigarette moodily, brows knit together and pouting. Of course, the bodyguard himself would've classified it as a manly scowl, but Izaya knew better. "Well," the blond's voice was gruff with just a hint of sulkiness, "if ya know what I came for, then ya might as well get yer ass over here."

Izaya approached with measured steps, not because he was worried or anything, he just knew that every unnecessary step would cause that one vein on Shizuo's face to twitch in the most amusing way. Finally, the information broker was right up in the personal space of the stupid monster invading _his_ space. Izaya was half surprised that he hadn't needed to dodge a desk or chair thrown his way. He was almost, _almost_ impressed by the self restraint the idiot was showing.

Just kidding.

Already smirking at his impending victory, Izaya placed his hands on Shizuo's knees, leaning in until he was just a scant few centimeters from the blond's cholera-flushed face. "Am I close enough for you yet?" Deciding to push it further, he moved closer still until his lips barely brushed Shizuo's ear. "Freak."

The single syllable hung between them for what felt like an indefinite amount of time, and Izaya leaned back slightly to admire the murderous rage that was sure to be playing across Shizuo's expression. The hatred that _Izaya_ had created. The hatred that was reserved exclusively for him. Instead, he received only a grin like a knifeslash and a, "Is that the best ya got? You've lost yer edge."

Eyes widening slightly, Izaya offered no resistance when Shizuo crushed their mouths together with bruising force, all colliding teeth and pain. The brunet couldn't help the low moan that escaped him without permission. Leave it to a monster to play dirty. That wasn't fair at all. And yet, Izaya didn't bite down when Shizuo pushed his tongue roughly into his mouth. And he didn't even try to stab the blond as he was aggressively pulled against the other.

Wasn't it just like a beast to have no concept of appropriate force? Not that Izaya _actually_ minded. Which reminded him, how did someone so stupid always know exactly what to do to cloud the brunet's thoughts? Fuck, he hated him. But Izaya _loved_ what Shizuo was doing. He'd laugh at the irony, but the way the bodyguard was moving his tongue and lips left the brunet far too breathless. Frowning into the kiss, Izaya pushed back, trying to regain control. Efforts which were promptly undone when Shizuo made that pleased, primal grunting noise that always, unfailingly got to Izaya.

The information broker was quickly growing to detest the tight jeans that he favored, cursing the uncomfortable restriction of his hardening cock. It only got worse as Shizuo started attacking his neck viciously, biting down harshly and sucking in all the right places. Izaya put this intimate knowledge of his own person down to practice rather than any inherent skill on the blond's part. Not that this stopped his enjoyment of it in the slightest.

Losing himself to the sensation, (which really annoyed him, but ultimately couldn't be helped) Izaya blinked up at Shizuo a few times with garnet eyes. The blond (who had managed to lose his blue shades at some point), for his part merely raised an eyebrow, before fisting a hand in Izaya's hair and pushing the smaller's face into his crotch in a way that was _most_ gauche.

Still, the brunet couldn't help enjoying the feeling of the hot hardness rubbing against his skin even through the slacks. It was evidence of how much he was affecting the monster, how much control Izaya had over him. With that thought in mind, he deftly went about unzipping the pants and extracting the length contained. With no small degree of amusement, the broker noted Shizuo's distinct lack of underwear. Izaya smirked at him, making sure he had the blond's full attention as he licked a single stripe from base to tip. "Why, Shizu-chan! I knew you were an animal, but I didn't know you were this much of a perverted beast!"

Shizuo blushed, gritting his teeth and throwing an arm across his eyes. "Shut up, ya fuckin' flea." At least, that's what Izaya assumed he was trying to say. The last part had come out as an indecipherable groan, seeing as how the brunet had chosen that exact moment to close his lips around the head, tongue flicking out to taste the leaking precum. Shizuo couldn't speak properly at the best of times, but Izaya liked knowing that it was his fault in particular during these increasingly frequent situations.

This was yet another way to manipulate the idiot, and Izaya fully enjoyed the power he held. A well placed lick here, a misleadingly tender kiss there, and one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro was completely at his mercy. It was good fun, teasing Shizuo like this. Deciding it was time to add his hands into the equation, Izaya fondled the other's balls, all the while keeping his mouth busy with the blond's length. The fingertips of his other hand danced along the base of Shizuo's dick lightly before finally closing in a loose circle and stroking slightly.

Izaya could _see_ the increasing tension in the bodyguard's hips and thighs as Shizuo fought to control himself. The brunet chanced a look up, eyes locking with the blond's own heated brown. He accidentally moaned. Apparently, that was what pushed the animal's frustration over the edge, as Izaya quickly found the other gripping his head tightly and pushing him down aggressively.

Choking slightly, tears came to his eyes as he tried to adjust to having his mouth and throat filled suddenly. Distantly, Izaya heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "Watch yer teeth. If ya bite me, I'll kick yer ass." He couldn't really be certain though, as his entire being was focused on practically _inhaling_ Shizuo. His face was pressed right up against the other's crotch, and with every breath forced through his nose, he was immersed in the smell of masculine sweat and musk and Shizuo.

His eyes rolled back slightly as the blond's hips began moving, thrusting in and out of Izaya's yielding mouth. Every time Shizuo hit the back of his throat, Izaya gagged slightly, throat convulsing around the pulsing length. Held firmly in place, he was entirely at the other's mercy as his mouth was fucked relentlessly. It was incredible, and Izaya would be touching himself if he could muster up the clarity of mind to do more than rub his erection against Shizuo's leg. If he were any more coherent, he'd be disgusted by his own behavior.

As it stood, Izaya could do nothing but lick hungrily at the length invading his mouth, nails digging into Shizuo's pistoning hips. His throat was already raw, but _fuck_ , it was good. The monster truly set an unforgiving pace. Luckily, Izaya was never one to see forgiveness. He'd never told Shizuo that he liked the rough treatment, however that really seemed to be the only way the animal did anything. Fucking the way he fought.

Just when Izaya felt that he was about to pass out (whether from lack of oxygen or euphoria, he really didn't know), he felt the telltale tightening of Shizuo's fingers against his scalp and heard a guttural moan from above. This was followed by a cry of his name in a distinctly different tone of voice than usual. He was too far gone not to whine needily in response, before he felt the first spurts of the other's release splash against the back of his throat. Izaya was allowed to pull off until just the tip of Shizuo's cock remained in his mouth. The salty, bitter taste quickly flooded his mouth, and the brunet swallowed greedily. He told himself it was so that none of it would get on his nice office chair.

Izaya gasped as he was yanked off of Shizuo's length without warning, head jerked back so that they were staring at eachother. Panting, they stared at each other for a moment, before Shizuo looked away, blushing. The blond stood abruptly, dumping Izaya unceremoniously to the floor. The bodyguard grappled with getting his clothes in proper order, and then strode purposefully towards the door. Before he left, Shizuo looked over his shoulder at Izaya, who was still in a heap on the floor, staring after him. The blond smirked complacently, offering a smug, "Ya looked real thirsty, flea. Thought I'd help ya out." Without further ado, he then left, snickering.

Ideally, Izaya would have retorted with a scathing, "You really put a lot of thought into this didn't you? What an idiot!" He then would have gotten a hilariously indignant, "So what if I did!" in response. However, to his intense chagrin, the most he could muster up was an outraged groan as he was left achingly hard with no means of relief that wouldn't further bruise his pride.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I apologize for the wait. I read every review, and it really encourages me to continue. I hope the smut is satisfactory._


End file.
